Nok'zar Felgrip
Nok'zar Felgrip is a Shattered Hand fel orc in the service of the Hellfire Conclave. Description: A hulking brute of rage and hate, Nok'zar is clearly not a pleasant orc. His skin is a twisted shade of gray (ha) and his eyes crackle with fel-energy. His face looks like it serves as a cutting board and his teeth are as razors. His body is covered in spikes; be them part of his gore-stained armor or fused to his flesh. The most defining feature of this orc, however, is not his face or his deformed body, but his right hand. Where once a bladefist rested, a new twisted hand composed of a black ichor, sinew, metal and bone has taken its place. Wrapped around the waist of this behemoth rest a barbed chain; more often than not, the chain is covered in bits of rended flesh. From his hips two crude blades hang. Though Nok'zar clearly has access to more advanced and effective weaponry, including his own right hand, he still prefers to use these deceptively sharp blades. History: Before the arrival of Garrosh, before the creation of the Iron Horde and the sinister allure of demonic blood, Nok'zar Razorhand was a slave just as his brothers and sisters. Having endured years of torture at the hands of the Ogre Empire, Nok'zar either willingly or unwillingly forgot who he was in the past. Every day he spent in those mines was another day he simply wished he were dead. The only respite he had, the only modicum of pleasure the ogres allowed him, was his mate. When with her, being locked within the mine was bearable. Eventually, she begat him a son, Nok'rash. Nok'zar did everything in his power to ensure his family survived, but it would not be enough. When Kargath Bladefist launched his rebellion, Nok'zar and his mate willingly sacrificed their hands in the pursuit of freedom. As Nok'zar lost himself to the blood lust and rage, so too did he lose his wife. Eventually, after carving his way through several ogres, he found his mate's broken corpse. Nok'zar's heart fell and in the depths of his despair he found a new purpose, a sole reason to go on: War. From there on out, Nok'zar and the young Nok'rash devoted themselves to the pursuit and dispersal of violence. Eventually the two would find their way to Highmaul, alongside Kargath. When the off-worlders eventually invaded Highmaul, Nok'rash and Nok'zar were able to watch their chieftain face the off-world runts. When Kargath was overpowered and the stadium was overrun, Nok'zar would face tragedy once again. A creature known as a "night elf" found its way into the stands and killed the young Nok'rash. Flung into a mix of rage and crushing depression once again, Nok'zar fled into the wilds of Draenor; fighting and killing any that crossed his path. When the blood haze passed, word of Gul'dan's offer reached the ear of Nok'zar. Deciding that this was the only path left for him, he searched for Gul'dan and his agents. Within a short amount of time, Nok'zar had tracked down a warlock known as Naz'groth and willingly devoted himself to his cause and that of the Legion's. Drinking the blood of a demon, Nok'zar would be forever changed. Adopting the name "Felgrip", Nok'zar now serves the Legion with unwavering determination. Tricks of the Trade: Sargerei Synod Nok'zar's first official act with the Hellfire Conclave was the overseeing of a Sargerei ritual. The leader of this particular sect of the Sargerei, Myrial, failed to impress Nok'zar. However, his respect for Myrial was of little relevance and, when instructed by Naz'groth, Nok'zar did what he could to help the Draenei enact their dark ritual. Nok'zar had never been a sorcerer, he had always preferred the weight of a blade over the manipulation of magic. It would not be long, however, before Nok'zar was given a chance to exercise his skill. The ritual failed and an Observer burst forth from the Nether. Losing himself to his bloodlust, Nok'zar attacked the demon until it was eventually reduced to ash by Karsius Bloodsworn. Naz'groth turned to the Conclave, as they approached the cowardly Sargerei, and asked them what fate they deemed worthy for Myrial. Nok'zar believed that such incompetence must be punished. While he thought that this was the best course of action, Myrial and Naz'groth had another idea. Myrial revealed herself to be a powerful Eredar and stated that Nok'zar was fit only to be sacrificed. Naz'groth explained that these are trying times for the Legion and that even the most useless of tools must be kept alive. Nok'zar submitted to the authority of Naz'groth and Myrial, even though fury boiled within him. Category:Fel Orc Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Shattered Hand Orc Category:Hellfire Conclave